Right Side of Wrong
by SLopez
Summary: One-shot. Sequel to my other story "Needs". Set after "Fame".  "He doesn't step back, so she gets closer."


_Hello! I'm back! :)_

_So, this is a sequel for my other story "Needs". I've written this a while ago, but I've been watching the episodes of season 1 all over again and decided to post it here._

_I'm sorry if the characters are a little out of character, but I like them this way! :) Also, the fight scene is not accurate from the one in the episode._

_Last, but not least, thanks to all of you who read my story! I appreciated them a lot! Special thanks to **evershort**, who gave me the best of supports and totally understands me! This one is for you! ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS:LA. I'd like to, though._

* * *

**Right side of wrong**

"No! No! No! Get off me!"

She struggles in vain while the two Neanderthals grab her and force her to kneel. She's still trying to fight and, if it was just one guy, she would've succeeded.

The big boss, Al-Whatever, approaches her and she feels the cold, pointed blade touching the soft skin of her neck. She looks right into her killer's eyes, knowing that her end is near.

At least, she got to say how she feels to Callen. Okay, it was while they were in an ordinary undercover op, but, at least she said it. And she loved and hated, all at the same time, to have said those three little words. She loved the warm feeling that spread through her whole body, but she hated that she only got that chance to say it.

Then she hears a knock on the door. It looks like Callen's voice on the other side. Is she dead already? Is she in some kind of weird paradise where she can only hear him and doesn't even get a glimpse of him? Maybe she was in hell, after all… she gets to see him every day, but she can't have him. On second thought, she already lives in hell.

She realizes she's not dead yet. Callen is really there and he started to shoot the bad guys. One of the gorillas that was holding her, literally drops dead, and she handles the other one, joining Callen and Sam in the fight. In a matter of seconds it's all over and the guys go after Jahiri.

Moments later, they are back, alongside with that smart-ass Deeks. Sam and Deeks head out of the house, but Callen stays behind, looking at her, worry all over his face.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes and no. I'm fine G, don't worry."

His brows furrow.

"Don't worry? How can you say that?" he's almost yelling at her, but then lowers his voice "I thought I was going to lose you and you tell me not to worry? Wouldn't you worry if it was me in your situation?"

He looks angry, but Kensi keeps eye contact.

"Of course I would be worried about you! I would be worried to death! You know I care about you a lot, Callen. I will never let you or the team down."

He stares at her, almost like he's hurting.

"I care a lot about the team too. But that's not what I meant." Kensi looks at him, questioning, but he changes the subject "Sam's waiting for us to get back to the bullpen.

"Are we going to finish this conversation?" she asks hopeful.

"Sure." he replies, but she knows it's not true.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Later, at the bullpen, they were doing their paperwork and Kensi tried to restart the talk.

"So… are you going to tell me what you meant earlier?"

"Sorry Kensi, not now… I really have to finish this reports or Vance won't leave me alone." he doesn't even take his eyes from the paper.

"Okay. I'm done with this, so… I'll see you tomorrow" she grabs her things and quickly heads out of there. She doesn't even hear him say goodbye.

**-X-X-X-X-**

She is in her couch since she got home, an open beer, still untouched, in her hands, for over an hour. The whole near death experience made her think a lot, but the worst of the day was the unfinished talk with Callen.

Since they kiss at Dom's place, her feelings for him have changed. Well, she admits that she's attracted to him since the day they were introduced, but now is something way bigger than that. Hopefully, she hides it very well.

A knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts. She leaves the beer in the table next to the couch, heads to the door and opens it. Callen is on the other side.

"Hey!" he says with a small smile "I was thinking that we could finish that talk."

She's still very surprised with his presence there and just mumbles an "of course."

"So… can I come in?"

"Sure! Sorry, G, I'm just surprised that you're here."

She lets him in and they walk to the living room where she as before. They sit next to each other, but not too close. There's only silence for a while.

"So, you said you came here to talk, but I haven't heard a thing yet." she jokes, smiling and making him chuckle a little.

"I'm sorry about my little outburst in the afternoon. I shouldn't have talked to you that way."

"It's okay. I know you were stressed."

He turns his face to look at her and moves a little closer.

"No, it's not okay. You were almost killed and I just made the experience worse."

"It's okay. Really, G. you don't have to worry about that. You were just stressed and I get it. You're responsible for the team and we already lost Dom."

Callen gets closer and grabs one of her hands.

"It has nothing to do with the team, Kenz. It has to do with you. The pain of losing Dom, Nate or even Sam, would be nothing compared to the pain of losing you."

Kensi doesn't look at him, letting the words sink in. was he opening his heart to her? No, that's impossible… he is G _Freaking_ Callen! He doesn't open his heart to anyone! She finally looks at him, searching for his piercing blue eyes. He's not looking at her. Instead, he's looking at their hands entwined.

"What's that suppose to mean, G? Because if it is what I think it is, you better really mean it. Men are too ephemeral in my life so I can also lose you when you someday realize that you made a mistake." her voice cracks a little and her eyes sting like hell. "I'd rather have you as a friend, than not have you at all."

He raises his head to look at her.

"You're my favorite agent since forever, Kensi. I think that counts for something." There's a moment of silence, while he focus on the wall in front of him "Since that kiss, I can't help but to look at you differently. Well, I always liked you the most, but this time is different. You know what I mean?" he looks at her again.

"Yes, I do know what you mean, G. Because I feel exactly the same way. Did you hear anything of what I said?"

He focus again on the wall, letting out a sad sigh.

"Yes, I did… Look Kenz, I care deeply about you. You're sure of that now. But you know this is wrong. We can never be in a relationship as long as we work together."

"Let me just see if I get this right…" she frowned "You came here to show me a shiny new toy and now you won't let me play? That's not fair, Callen!"

"Kenz, I…"

She interrupts him, taking her hand from him and moving a little away from him.

"I don't need your excuses. It was better if we didn't have this talk. I'm sorry I pushed it."

He tries to grab her hand again, but she doesn't let him.

"I'm really sorry Kenz. You know it's for the best… for the team."

"Sure." she just replies, hurt.

There's an uncomfortable silence between them. Callen is just on the couch not knowing what to do next. Kensi is seated next to him, leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She also doesn't know what to do.

"I think I'm gonna leave now, Kenz." she looks at him and mumbles what he thought was "okay".

They both stand up and for a long moment, they stare at each other awkwardly. Callen whispers something like "Screw this!" and before she realizes what's happening, his lips are covering hers. It's over as quickly as it started. He looks into Kensi's eyes, eager for more, but from his mouth comes different words from what he's feeling.

"Sorry, Kensi. I shouldn't have done this. I'm gonna go now."

But he doesn't move and Kensi gently puts a hand on his handsome face. He doesn't step back, so she gets closer. He lays his hands on her waist, pulling her.

"Kenz…" she's so close and his breath hitches on his throat "please don't. This will complicate things.

She ignores him and their lips are just a few inches apart. They can feel each other's breaths. His voice is now just a little higher than a whisper and there's only passion and lust in his blue eyes.

"Kensi, if we start now… if this is really going to happen, I won't be able to stop."

"So, don't stop." she says, right before he closes the space between them and their lips touch, matching perfectly. The kiss is fierce and passionate, yet sweet and tender.

After this kiss came another and after that another one, until they lose count. Because there's no restraining now. They feel free.

The next morning, they wake up in each other's arms, on Kensi's bed. It's the first straight night, without nightmares, that Callen sleeps since he was shot, and looking into Kensi's beautiful brown eyes, he thinks that wrong never felt so right.

* * *

_Was it terrible or acceptable?_

_Let me know!_

_SLopez_


End file.
